rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Bool
Sir Bool Cowbra is a White Knight of Falador. He holds the rank of commander, leading a section alongisde Sir Vriff Vendet. Early Life Bool was born in the year 131, during the 5th age. He was born on a farm, just outside of Seer's Village. Bool was the third in his family, following one sister and one brother. Bool's father, Clynet, was a knight in Kandarin. Exact details are unknown, but it is believed that he served in Ardougne. Not much is known of his mother, other than her name, Veronika. Bool was not very close with his father, however he envied his occupation as a knight. He was often intrigued of his father's war stories. Bool and his siblings recieved fairly moderate educations from Veronika. He also learned great responsibility working on his farm as a boy. Capture Bool was captured by a group of Kinshra slavers not long after he turned 14. He was hunting in a forest near Camelot when he was ambushed. Bool was taken to the Black Knights' Fortress in northern Asgarnia. He, and many other slaves were given pickaxes and forced to mine out tunnels for the fortress. Tunnels had already existed under the fortress, but the black knights were planning to expand their system of catacombs for their elite forces. Bool was forced to mine for hours a day. He continued to mine for months, gaining a decent muscle tone in the process. The other slaves were becoming stronger as well. The Kinshra had overlooked this, feeling much more powerful than their lesser subjects. The slaves soon began planning an attempt ot revolt and escape. Many theories were thrown together. A plan soon took shape and was contributed to over a course of three months. Two years after Bool was captured, the plan was put into action. The slaves rebelled against their knight capturers. The mass amount of slaves overwhelmed the black knights, causing them to quickly take control. A portion of the slaves made it out of the fort, only to witness more guards. The guards faced another problem aside from the slaves. A group of white knights was advancing up the hillside, closing in on the fort. Most of the fort's guards were unable to alert their allies due to the rebellion. The temple knights had previosuly been investigating the slaves within the Asgarnian territory. This white knight group was the response. The knights coincidentally showed up at the perfect time, helping eliminate the Kinshra threat. A white knight named Sir Letholdius was killed saving Bool from a black knight during the skirmish. Many slaves were killed during the escape. The black knights had also lost a supple amount of men during the fighting. Only three white knights were killed. The White Knights After Sir Bool was rescued by the white knights, he traveled back to Falador with them. Bool attended the funerals of the three knights who died in the rescue. He was allowed to keep Sir Letholdius' battle axe. Bool was intrigued with Falador after his first time visiting. He soon left Falador and returned to his home in Kandarin. A lot had happened to Bool's familiy in the long two years that he was gone. Bool found his brother, Brakius, had taken over the farm and was now a Paladin in East Ardougne. Bool's father, Clynet, died in battle almost a year before his return. The rest of Bool's family had moved to Ardougne. Bool soon visited them in the large city. After catching up, he chartered a ship to Port Sarim to look for work. There was little work to be found in the port city, so Bool set his gaze upon Falador once more. Bool decided to become a squire with the white knights in the year 147 of the 5th age. He was appointed under white knight partisan Sir Kelling. Sir Kelling and Bool had already been acquainted at the Black Knights' Fortress attack. Bool and Kelling became very close friends over their five year partnership. Sir Kelling was one of the few white knights who ever used a flail. Kelling offered to teach his squire his expertise in wielding flails. Bool refused, as he wished to focus on a more familar weapon; the axe. Sir Kelling shaped Bool into a great fighter and thinker. In the year 152 of the 5th age, Bool was given a ceremony to initiate him into the White Knights. He was knighted as an initiate and put into a section led by a commander named Sir Tain Def. Sir Bool was given the oppurtunity to see his new section in action. A group of burglars had recently robbed the bank in western Falador. Lord Tremene informed the knights of this. Sir Tain's group was preparing for a training session when they were called i n. The knights tracked the burglars to a small camp just off the northern highway. The burglars were offered a chance at surrender but refused. There were merely a dozen lightly armed burglars compared to the ten skilled knights. The thieves attacked the knights with ranged weapons, causing the knights to retaliate. Sir Bool performed very well in his first enctounter with hostiles. He even potentially saved the life of of a partisan, by pushing him away from a flying arrow. The knight succeeded with killing the burglars and returning the money to the bank. Sir Tain Def promoted Sir Bool and another knight, Sir William Optio, for their performance. It only took Sir Bool one week to become a white knight proselyte, an impressive accomplishment. Bool was a proselyte for much longer than he was an initiate. He was given basic duties such as guarding and patrolling. Sir Bool learned plenty of new virtues and lessons by his commander, Sir Tain. Bool soon became good friends with his commander and the other knights of his section. He was soon introduced to a new lifestyle that had eluded him for such a long time. Bool felt at home with his allies, becoming very dedicated to them. His dedication showed clearly to his commander, and in the year 160, Bool was promoted to the rank of acolyte. War Service It was late in the year of 164 of the 5th age. Bool was off for the day and decided he would try his luck mining near Ice Mountain with one of his friends. Bool had been working most of the morning, striking very few metals. At about mid-day, he noticed smoke rising up the mountain. Bool went along down the mountain with his friend to investigate. A brutal scene lay before him, one of slaughter and death. This was what would be called the Battle of the Monastery. Sir Bool soon arrived at the scene, but he was too late. The battle had already been raging for a long while and the Kinshra had pulled out and left. Bool helped with what he could before returning to Falador. Bool's blade would soon be engaged in combat. Due to a shortage in the ranks, Bool was promoted to the rank of armourer, skipping over the rank of partisan. Sir Tain Def left Bool a letter to inform him of his promotion. Bool became the first armourer in his section. Trivia *Bool was created and is played by Sir Bool. *Bool enjoys Greenman's Ale with a great passion. *Bool was the first armourer appointed by Sir Tain Def. *The name "Sir Bool",unlike most white knights' names, is not a play on words. Gallery Sir Bool head captain portrait.png|Sir Bool as the Head of Recruitment Bool close up.png|A closeup of Bool's face bridge.png|Bool planting a vexillum standing.png|Bool leading a ceremony sun.png|Sir Bool enjoying an Asgarnian sunset stage.png|Sir Bool on stage Hawke's induction.png|Sir Bool initiating a white knight Meeting.png|Bool at a white knight officer meeting Standing2.png|Bool standing in Falador knights.png|Bool leading a formation of knights at the Falador Party Room Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:White Knights Category:Asgarnia Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Commander Category:Saradominist